zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 6
Chapter 6: The Observatory It was damp and a little dark, except for a few torches here and there. “ Oh great. More water…” Link sighed. “ Wait, look! There are little stone platforms you can jump or hop across! I’ll swim right next to you.” Kayla said to Link, like was a child. “ Alright, ready? Let’s go!” Kayla dived in while Link started jumping to the first platform. He landed directly on time on it. She swam right beside him. They continued in till they got onto a path that led through a doorway. Kayla climbed on and Link came right behind her. She started running to the opening. “ I think we’re almost-” she broke off as a Skulltulla dropped down, knocking her over. “ Aah! What the hell is that?! It’s like a giant spider!” Kayla shrieked. “ Do you have to say hell every time something like this happens? Never mind, That’s a Skulltulla! Aim for it’s back!” Tatl chimed. The Skulltulla turned around for a moment, and Link shot a bubble at it. “ Let’s go!” Link said to Kayla, half-dragging her first. She stumbled to her feet and followed him to the next room. Kayla was still shaking. “ oh, let me guess… there’s probably more of those in here?” she asked sarcastically. “ I don’t think any more are in here, but I believe there are more, out side Clock town…” Kayla shuddered. “ Ooh, I HATE spiders!” she spat. “ So I think you should get used to this.” Tatl said. “ Well, I was just caught of by surprise, that’s all! I don’t see very many monsters were I lived y’know!” Kayla defended. “ Oh, it’s another balloon.. And it’s blocking the ladder! Shoot it, Link!” Tatl chimed. “ Right.” he shot a bubble and popped it. “ Onward!” Kayla climbed up the ladder, with Link. “ Wow… it’s more… cooler and different in this room than the others!” Kayla exclaimed. The walls were blue, and colorful stairs were that went on to the next floor almost gleamed. There were glass cases with crystals or other things in it, a chicken hung up in a bird cage, and a scarecrow standing in the corner. “ Huh. Why would there be a scarecrow in a place like this?” Kayla wondered out loud. She walked over to it. “ Hey there!” it said cheerfully. “ Aahh!” Kayla stumbled backwards in surprise. Link almost burst out laughing and Kayla’s cheeks turned red. “ Ugh! Nothing makes any sense here!” “ Oh, I’m sorry, did I scare you my little friend?” it asked. “ Oh, is that your job? And yes! That DID surprise me!” she spat. The scarecrow didn’t seem to mind what she said. “ I am a scarecrow that loves to dance! I f you’d like, we can dance ‘till dawn!” “ Uh… no thanks, we’re good.” Link replied nervously. “ Oh, that’s too bad… by the way… I know a secret, do you want to hear it?” he offered. Link nodded. “ If you play that strange song backwards, time slows down, if you play each note twice, you can skip forward twelve hours!” he explained mysteriously.“ Wait, what song?” Kayla asked, but he didn’t answer. “ C’mon, let’s go upstairs. This place is pretty neat here, so we must be close.” Link recommended. As they went up, the walls became more sparkly, and the ceiling was covered in stars. It almost looked like it was nighttime indoors. “ I don’t see anyone in here… except that huge telescope over there. Let’s check around it.” Tatl said. As they went around, Link noticed a door. “ We’ll look there later. Hey, there’s some steps over there!” he pointed over to it. She followed him up the steps, and saw an old man looking into the telescope, he had a blue cap and a blue robe. “ Excuse me, sir?” Link politely asked. The man turned around. “ Oh! Children! Are you a new member of the bombers? I always say It’s always good to develop your interest when you’re young! Will you gaze into my telescope?” he offered. “ Sure!” Link said. The man stepped aside, and Link looked into it. Link saw the Skull kid on top of the Clock tower. “ What’s he doing up there?” “ Who’s doing where? What do you see Link?” Kayla asked curiously. He zoomed in closer. Skull kid looked up at the moon, suddenly, something fell from the moon’s ‘eye’. It zoomed down to the ground like a meteorite. BOOM!. It landed right outside the observatory! Link looked back at the Skull kid. He was looking down at the thing that fell, waved his hand like ‘never mind that’ , turned back to the moon, and jumped up to it. Link couldn’t see him anymore. “ Link?! I heard a crash outside! Did you see what that was?!” Kayla’s voice panicked. “ I know where the Skull kid is!! But first we have to see what fell down from the moon!” Link exclaimed. Kayla and Link headed out the door immediately. “ Oooh! It’s not a meteorite, it’s some sort of crystal!” Kayla exclaimed. It was a shining blue crystal shaped like a tear, with a star carved in the center. “ That’s a moon tear, children.” They jumped up in surprise to see the old man standing behind them. “ Oh, ho, ho, ho, I didn’t mean to startle you, sorry.” the man chuckled. “ Don’t worry, It already happened to me.” Kayla grumbled. “ It’s okay, we have to get back to Clock town, sir.” Link explained. “ Yes, if you have something important to do, I suggest you hurry. Tonight’s the carnival! Go along now children, and have a good time!” “Thank you sir! Kayla, we have to hurry!”